The invention relates to a device comprising an outflow bend having a socket for the reception of a pipe end or connecting branch, and a pipe clamp for fastening the outflow bend to a fastening body, for example to a mounting frame, the pipe clamp having a holder which on an inner side has ribs and grooves, which, for the axial fixing of the socket, cooperate with grooves and ribs on an outer side of the socket.
The invention also relates to a mounting structure comprising such a device.
Devices of this type serve, for example, and in particular, to connect a toilet bowl or some other sanitary body to a waste disposal conduit. The outflow bend is here fastened by the pipe connecting branch, for example to a cross member of the mounting frame. The toilet bowl is then likewise fastened to the frame, the outflow connecting branch being inserted into the socket in a seal-tight manner. It is here important that the socket or the outflow bend is fixed precisely in a certain axial position on the mounting frame. If the socket is not exactly positioned, then the toilet bowl cannot be fitted in the intended position and/or the connection to the socket is not seal-tight.
EP-A-0 978 595 has disclosed an outflow bend possessing a socket which on the outer side has a plurality of outwardly directed webs and, between these, grooves. For the fastening of the pipe, a special pipe clamp is provided, which likewise has a plurality of grooves and ribs. This arrangement makes it possible to adjust to different axial spacings for the mounting of the pipe and/or the sanitary element. However, only very few positions are possible here, so that the range of axial adjustment is very limited and a comparatively fine positioning is not possible. Moreover, no commercially available outflow bend can herewith be fastened using a standard pipe clamp.
EP-A-0 733 842 has disclosed a pipe clamp having a holder and a band-shaped connecting element. The holder is fastened to a fastening body, which is configured as a plate and has a plurality of apertures arranged in a row, so that the holder can be latched onto this fastening body in different axial positions. The device requires a corresponding special fastening body. The positioning, in accordance with the spacings of these apertures, is comparatively crude.